


Restarting From Wrath

by FlexDrop411



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Lemon, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlexDrop411/pseuds/FlexDrop411
Summary: Natsuki Subaru the Purge King was finally dead. Killed by the only women who had colors in his eyes, but it turns out there is someone angry about his death and it's not the Witch of Envy. She'll make those responsible for his death pay.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Ram, Natsuki Subaru/Ram/Rem, Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Restarting From Wrath

Quick Review For Wrath-IF

Key: "speaking" _Thoughts_

After Rem's death from the curse of the mabeast disguised as a puppy. Subaru escapes the mansion while fleeing from the enraged Ram. Ram pursues him in a desperate attempt to kill him. However, he ends up surviving thanks to the help he received from Beatrice, as they both have made a contract.

Two years pass. Due to the deaths of both his servants, coupled with the fact that Emilia ended up refusing to participate in the royal election, Roswaal degenerates. The spirit of Roswaal and his mansion is long gone. The few people in the mansion are Frederica who works as the lone maid, Beatrice, Emilia, and of course Roswaal.

As time passed when Subaru was missing, what was he doing? He fled to another country and slowly built a company using ideas from his world while meeting new people like Cecils Segmunt, a swordsman ranked number one among the 9 divine generals of the kingdom of Vollachia, and Halibel, a wolfman from the Kararagi City States who has the abilities of a shinobi.

Subaru plots with Puck to get Emilia out of the mansion because of the threat the witch cult still poses. He also has the help of Cecils Segmunt and Halibel as his subordinates and as well as various others. Cecils cuts down Roswaal while Subaru personally kills Beatrice with a dagger after convincing her that he is her 'Savior'. Frederica attempts to fight Puck and is frozen solid for her troubles, they were originally going to kill her. However, the crew ends up sparing her under Emilia's request and they take her back to have her work as a maid.

**Author's Note: Another reason to like Cecils is for killing that clown thank you.**

After taking the forbidden library. Subaru moves on the edge of Kararagi and becomes the leader of the "Pleiades" organization, killing all the people who oppose him. The method he uses to decide if someone deserves to live or die is based on the toss of a coin heads or tails much like a purging king. Subaru has an agreement with Puck, which consists of locking Emilia inside a safe room that he protects, where she can be safe and escape whenever she wants while being watched by Puck. This was made so Emilia would have deniability in working with Subaru. Also whenever he wishes Subaru can visit her so that Emilia can give him lap pillows.

One day, Lugunica finally discovered that Subaru was behind Roswaal's death so Reinhard is sent to take action along with a group of knights to kill him. They plan to use the merchant Otto Suwen to disguise their attack as a business deal.

Reinhard finally attacks the Pleiades base, however, he does not manage to end Subaru's life because he already witnessed his power in the loot house, putting defenses on his magical throne, which somehow managed to block the powerful blow from the Sword Saint Reinhard. Halibel escapes with Subaru while Cecils fights Reinhard alone, thinking that he could finally achieve the 'Heavenly Sword' if he defeats the current Sword Saint. During the battle, Cecils was able to wound him.

On their way to escape, Frederica tries to assassinate Subaru once and for all but fails again. Subaru doesn't kill her, he decides to spare her life, since apparently she was the one who leaked the location of Pleiades to Lugunica, and he shows her the finger marks from Ram on his neck. Immediately afterward, he orders Halibel to take Frederica and flee with her. After this, he is stabbed from behind by Otto.

Elsewhere, Emilia escapes from the cage accompanied by Puck and meets Reinhard, however, she decides to side with Subaru without caring that he was responsible for 126,702 deaths. Following this discussion, the half-elf and the artificial spirit face the Sword Saint in a duel, in which Emilia was able to injure Reinhard by circumventing his Divine Protections, as her intention was not to injure him, but rather her intention was to protect Subaru. After this encounter, Emilia finds Subaru and tries to convince him to run away with her, but he opposes that idea.

It is then that she tells him that she is willing to die with him. However, this makes him mistrust the half-elf and he abandons her. So he goes to his office, in there he moves the bookcase to the side showing a small secret hallway that leads to a small room.

Subaru looks ahead where he has Ram, who is still alive, but chained and quite weakened. She plays with the chains before Subaru enters, those pink-colored eyes gazed at Subaru and spoke.

Ram: "Finally, did you come wanting to die, Barusu?"

Because of hate alone desiring to kill him, that girl smiling had a blood-red color.

Subaru: "Just do it, I know you've been waiting for this."

Ram's weakened hands firmly grip Subaru's neck and put pressure on it.

His breathing goes from being irregular to almost non-existent. His body convulses from lack of air, the violent shaking of his body makes the girl hit his head against the wall as she continues to hold him, but that will not make the oni stop, she's been waiting for this. At last, she will be able to avenge her sister, since the person guilty of her death is going to die at her hands. After a little more than a minute the convulsions stop, she loosens her grip a bit but continues to grab the boy by the neck. She feels the blood gushing from the back of his head, the blow that has been given is no small thing and he is not at his best.

Ram: "Rem I've avenged you... it's finally over now."

"Waaahhhh!.." Ram lets out choked sobs knowing she's accomplished her goal.

Thinking she's finally killed that monster Subaru for being responsible for her sister's death she shows a tired smile and is ready to move on with her life. Getting off the floor and stepping over the dead body of Subaru, walking towards the door she thinks to herself that life will get better from now on, but as she gets close to the door something unexpected happens.

A heavy and dark presence falls on top of her. She can only let out a gasp as suddenly shadows began to creep into the room. Then a voice filled with hatred reaches her ears.

[?]"You think you can leave after the unforgivable sin you've committed, no I think it's time you're shown exactly what you helped create."

Before she can do anything to fight, the shadows jump onto her body and swallow her.

After what felt like hours traveling through the darkness before being dropped in a white room. Her eyes are immediately hit by a bright light, taking a few minutes to adjust to the sudden shift. Struggling for some time Ram eventually adjusts to the light. Ram then opens her eyes wide at the sight of a familiar person lying across from her.

Ram: "Rem!" Running to the prone body of the sister she thought had died years ago. As her hands land on Rem's body, she's instantly graced with her warmth proving that she is breathing and not an illusion. Hugging her dearly while she cries knowing that her sister is alive and with her.

Due to all the crying Rem starts to wake up.

Rem:" Sister..?" disoriented from sleeping for what felt like years.

Ram: "Yes Rem it's your beloved sister." Ram continues to hug Rem fearing that she'll disappear if she lets go.

Rem: "Umm sister you're hurting me." Letting out labored breaths due to the death grip type hug.

Quickly releasing her death hold on Rem she explains herself.

Ram: "Sorry! It's just been years since I last saw, you Rem." After Ram finished saying that, tears began to well up in her eyes again.

Rem: "Years! Please tell me that sister is joking. All Rem remembers is going to sleep in her room." Rem has disbelief at hearing Ram's answer.

Ram: "The truth is Rem you were killed three years ago." Deciding to be honest she gives Rem the truth.

Rem: "...Rem has been dead for years? Rem knows sister is not a liar, so how could this have happened if Rem is right here with sister." A scared Rem wanting solid answers continues shaking as she starts questioning Ram.

Ram: "Try not to think about it Rem I've already killed the monster responsible for your death a few moments ago." Trying to stop Rem from reliving something terrifying Ram hugs her again.

Ram: _Damn it! I scared her now. I should just make her forget about her death._ Continuing with her thoughts. _That bastard Barusu didn't suffer enough for what he did to Rem._

Rem stops her questioning as she feels Ram wrap her arms around her and almost instantly melts into her sister's warm embrace.

A touching scene of two sisters comforting each other after being reunited. This is a sight that would bring a tear to anyone's eyes.

Too bad it was going to be ruined horribly by someone.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

The two sisters quickly separated and both of them got into a fighting stance at the sound of clapping.

[?]"What an extremely amusing scene of two disgusting abominations comforting each other I might just die from laughter." A female's scornful voice fills the room.

Ram, still in a fighting stance, holds onto Rem looking around for the source of the voice.

Ram: "I don't know what you are, but don't think for a moment that you can get the drop on us." Trying to appear strong to their hidden enemy.

Ram: _This is the same voice I heard before being dragged here!_ Ram is even worried remembering what the voice said to her before coming here.

Maia:"Drop on you huh... Please stop joking around little oni I could end both of your lives effortlessly as breathing!" The voice answers Ram's bravado with a heavy dose of contempt.

Seeing that Ram is not getting anywhere Rem steps forward.

Rem: "If you really are strong enough to do those things then you have no problem showing yourself to us." Rem reasons with the voice.

The room is silent for a whole minute. Rem not hearing anything was about to start speaking again, only to be interrupted by the voice.

[?]"Fine then I'll show myself to you both."

A large magic circle appears in the middle of the room and out of the light comes a woman that bears a striking resemblance to Subaru.

**Author's Note: Google Natsumi Schwarz.**

To say the twins were shocked at the similarity between Subaru and her was an understatement. To Rem, she reminded her of a guest that stayed at the Roswaal mansion who smelled like the witch of envy. To Ram, she reminded her of the murderer that she just finished killing.

She stands before them giving both a wide poisonous smile.

[?]"What's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

Along with that sentence, Ram's emotions burst forth.

Ram: "Why the hell do you look like that monster Barusu!?" Ram asks the question with so much malice.

Maia: "Monster? The only monsters I see here are you two and to answer your question. My name is Maia, a greater daemon born from his soul and I'm here for the both of you." By the way, she introduced herself they can tell she doesn't like them.

Rem and Ram bristle at the monster comment and are confused at the daemon part, but decide to move on to a more important question.

Ram: "Why did you bring us here?" Ram, wanting answers steps before the daemon.

Maia: "Don't tell you lost some memories or maybe it's that you're retarded either way I told you it's time for me to show you the results of your sins." Maia gives her an answer and an insult to boot.

With that reply Ram freezes on the spot seeing that Rem tries talking to Maia again.

Rem: "Rem doesn't understand why you brought us both here. I believe we haven't done anything wrong to earn your hatred."

Before she could continue she and Ram were pressed down by an unimaginable amount of power.

Maia: "So you're still playing ignorant huh?" The Greater daemon growled out as the air condensed around her.

Her voice was quiet, similar to a calm before a storm.

Maia: "Don't you fuck around with me!" The aura exploded around her as it turned into one of pure malice and contempt. Maia looked like she had been slighted and was about to kill the oni twins right where they were.

Ram and Rem can only fall to their knees as Maia's dark aura constantly washes over them. Then right when they're about to lose consciousness the aura completely disappears. Looking up, the oni sees Maia stand with a face devoid of emotions. They see her take several deep breaths before talking again.

Maia:" That's right. How could I forget my position in this?" Talking to herself aloud she reminds herself of the role she plays.

Ram: "W-what d-do you mean by position?" She manages to stutter out.

Maia gives them a kind smile, the type of smile that usually would give comfort to people's hearts, but this one only brings horror into theirs.

Maia: "My position or job if you will in this as the judge, jury, and most importantly the executioner. Hahahaha how could I forget about something I've been waiting to do all this time." she explains in excitement.

Maia: "Now my dear guilty party." She takes a step towards the terrified oni twins. "It's time you faced the reality of your actions."

Ram: "W-what could we have done? Rem was dead and I was imprisoned in a dungeon for years."

Maia: "Your crimes resulted in the deaths of 126,702 people." Giving them no mercy she drops a bomb of news on them.

Rem: "What! Rem has never killed a person let alone that amount. Could you have made a mistake?" Rem denies the shocking accusation.

Ram sits there mouth gaping at the numbers of deaths, but if she wasn't so shocked she would deny it too.

Maia: "I said your actions resulted in those deaths not that you killed people." She corrects.

Ram gets out of her stupor and finally reacts.

Ram: "How could we have done anything that resulted in all those deaths?"

Maia gives her a downright evil smile and replies.

Maia: "It's simple you both made Subaru become the Purge King." She states their sin aloud.

Rem: "Purge King?" Rem doesn't know what the name means, but from what it implies she can tell it means bad news.

Maia: "Purge King is a man who kills people for betraying his trust and not just them but their families too."

Ram stands up, shaking in rage at their supposed crime.

Ram: "This is ridiculous, how can we be responsible for the people he killed?!"

Maia: "If it wasn't for you two betraying Subaru he would never have gone insane." Not missing a beat she answers.

Rem: "Rem has never met guest-sama while he was staying at Roswaal-sama's mansion." Rem points out this fact. She was about to continue but interrupted by a livid Ram.

Ram:"Betray... No! The one who betrayed us was him! He came into our home and took advantage of our kindness, and most importantly he killed Rem!" Ram was pissed at what she believed to be the ultimate insult.

Rem: "Rem was killed by Subaru? How is that possible?" She turns to her sister for confirmation.

Ram: "Yes Rem you were killed by him."

Before Ram can add anymore she hears a laugh.

Maia: "Hahahahahaha! Oh my god, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

Ram: "Figured what out?" I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

Maia: "The truth is that Subaru never killed Rem, in fact, he was trying to prevent Rem from dying." She finishes with a cold smile after laying the truth out.

Ram: "S-stop lying of course it was Barusu that killed Rem!" Ram denies the truth immediately and Rem stands beside her looking at her outburst in shock. _I couldn't have been wrong about Barusu._ An uncomfortable feeling settles in Ram's stomach at the thought of being wrong.

Rem: "Sister please calm down. Maia-san can you explain how my death happened that might shed some light on things." Trying to pacify her sister with the question she asks Maia. _What's wrong with my sister she is usually calm in most situations._

Ram calms down and waits for the explanation.

Maia: "Ok let's start with how Rem died. Beatrice stated that Rem died from a curse that drained vitality." She pauses to see the oni nod their heads.

Maia: "Point number 1 curses need direct contact to happen so how could Subaru got close to Rem when he was stuck in the forbidden library with Beatrice and don't say he could have snuck away because he had frequent visits from Emilia." This fact stops Ram's heart cold.

Ram: "B-but..." _How could I have missed that?_

Ignoring Ram's response she continues to explain her points.

Maia: "When you found out Rem was dead you acted hysterically and attacked Subaru making him flee, so it made it appear he was running away from his crimes."

Ram can only stand there in silence at the facts she missed because of her anger but then she snaps out of it after noticing something Maia said.

Ram: "Wait a minute you said Barusu was trying to prevent Rem's death. Then how could he have known she was going to die." Getting gasp out of Rem when she hears that fact being pointed out.

Maia: "Subaru has a curse to know about the future." Maia drops another bomb.

Rem and Ram stare at her in shock.

Ram: "If he knew about Rem's upcoming death then why didn't he tell anyone about it?!" She exclaims in rage.

Her anger only receives a blank look from Maia in return.

Maia: "...Did you seriously just ask that question?"

Maia: "I guess this is what I get for talking to the mentally challenged."

Maia: "How would have everyone reacted to Subaru speaking about the future would be negative almost all of the time."

Rem was about to interrupt but was stopped with a glare from the daemon.

Maia: "You would have been the worst offender. If a boy with dubious origins that smells like the witch of envy talks about the future you would have attacked him hands down."

Rem can't say anything in defense of herself because she knows she would have attacked him. Not wanting to give up Ram speaks up this time.

Ram: "He could have still explained his ability."

Maia:"No he couldn't because the curse has penalties one being that he can not give the name of his ability or one of the following will happen 1.) his heart will be attacked. 2.) The person he tells his ability will get an automatic death." She shuts down all opposition from Ram.

Maia: "Even with all the risks involved with you two he still tried to save Rem after she died." He should have walked away and let you both die.

Rem: "Excuse Rem but how could he have saved me after I had died." Rem finds a contradiction in her explanation.

Maia: "His ability isn't really a prediction but a time-related ability. To be specific he can reset to an earlier time after dying. Basically, he calls it **Return By Death**."

Rem and Ram are shocked by something so powerful can exist and question more about it.

Ram: "There's no way something that can exist and even if it did how could Barusu accomplish it."

Rem: "Rem agrees with my sister that not even Roswaal-sama has the power to do that."

Ram: "How can he have such an ability like that?" She asks in denial.

Maia: *Sigh* "The witch of envy is the one that gave him the power of return by death."

This sentence robs the oni twins of their breaths at the thought one of those monsters that destroyed their home was near them.

Rem lets her hatred show at the thought of a witch worshiper.

Rem: "Did you say the witch of envy?! Are you telling me that he's a witch cultist?!"

Her rant is stopped by a potent dose of killing intent from Maia.

Maia: "Do not and mean do not ever put him and those monsters in the same category."

Ram steps in front of the scared Rem.

Ram: "Then how do explain their relation if she's willing to give that kind of power."

Maia: "The both of you shut up and let me explain. Before Satella was the witch of envy she met Subaru and fell in love. Fast forward Subaru dies and she awakens as the witch of envy. Later down the line, she wants to be loved again by the only person she ever loved so she decides to grab another Subaru from a different timeline."

Maia: "To be honest he never met her when coming to this world." Giving them more answers she ends exposition with a shocker.

Rem: "What do you mean by our world?"

Getting fed up with explaining things Maia decides to show them in instead. Summoning a screen in front of the two she shows the day Subaru first arrived in this world.

Maia: "Here have a look at this because I'm getting tired of talking to you."

Rem and Ram stare in shock as they see Subaru summoned to the capital. His first meeting with Emilia and then his first death.

Maia: "I was nice enough to give you both more information, but now it's time to get back to your trial."

Reminding both of them why they're here makes the oni freeze.

Maia: "You said it wasn't your fault Subaru killed all those people didn't you. I'm proud to say it's 100% your fault congratulations. Now it's time to pay the piper." Each word was charged with negative emotions and they could feel it.

Trying to stop their sentencing Ram steps forward with the same question.

Ram: "We know about Barusu's power, how are those deaths our fault?" Still grasping at straws Ram doesn't give up.

Maia: "Isn't obvious, you two killed Subaru."

Telling them their sin to Maia waits for the denial and is not disappointed.

Ram: "That's impossible, we would never kill a guest under Roswaal-sama's care."

This earns a smile from Maia.

Rem stops dead in her tracks as dread creeps up on her, knowing how she would act towards their guest.

Maia: "So you wouldn't kill a person who smells like the witch, knows things about each of you, and most importantly looks suspicious when he was searching for a killer. Especially when your sister is prone to acting rashly." Raising an eyebrow she blows a hole in Ram's explanation.

Rem: "B-but... W-we..." Rem trails off weakly when trying to defend herself.

Seeing that they won't accept the truth she gives another piece of proof.

Maia: Remember when Subaru woke up screaming when saw the two of you in his room."

Rem and Ram stop at that realization, they remember how scared he was when looking at them like he was afraid that he would be attacked.

Seeing how they're accepting the truth Maia moves in for the kill.

Maia: "Talking really is no fun, I think it's better to show you. Don't worry I'll give you two the memories from your alternate selves, along with Subaru's emotions." Spreading her arms wide she believes herself to be giving a magnanimous opportunity.

Ram and Rem begin to panic and try to object.

Maia: "I wasn't giving you an option." She gives them a look that stops them dead.

Then they're hit with memories from the loops Subaru experienced. In the first loop, they see how he asked to be hired as a servant at the mansion in his first life and how cold they treated him, him visiting Beatrice and her not curing him of the curse then finally him dying while sleeping. The second went almost the same as the first one except because the use of return by death made the witch's smell grow and so did their suspicion, even when spending time with them, they didn't have faith in him, after that they see him dying from the curse before he's promptly killed by Rem. In the third loop, he decides to stay as a guest, but they were still not trusting of him no matter how close he tried to get to them, they pretend to put the wall between them down acting like friends, and on the final day, he leaves the mansion. He hides in the woods waiting for the killer not knowing it was Rem. Next, what happens is he finds out Rem is the one that killed him, they see how wounded he at being attacked by a friend. What follows is hard to watch, Rem tortures him for answers of who he's working for before Ram slices his neck open with a wind blade.

Last they see the loop they personally experienced him waking up to their faces screaming. Him trying to explain his power to Emilia only to be punished by the witch. Followed with him making a contract with Beatrice to protect until the fifth day. Him being happy to make it to the final day, then being confronted with the death of Rem and being suspected by Ram.

By the end of it, Rem and Ram can only see themselves treat Subaru with suspicions in every loop.

Maia: "Now let have you experience Subaru's emotions during those failed loops." Cheering in her heart this one is going to be fun.

Their heads can only take the new influx of emotions from Subaru. They felt during every loop the determination to protect everyone at the mansion and most crucial the love he felt for everyone. Then the overwhelming betrayal when found out they trusted him so little. It was a feeling that brought great shame and guilt in them for treating Subaru horribly. Even after being killed by them twice he still said he cared and wanted to protect them. The weight of their sins finally made them collapse to the floor with empty eyes.

Maia: "So how does learning the truth feel." Smiling ear to ear she questioned them.

The oni twins continue staring off into space with catatonic eyes after learning of their sins.

Maia: "Awww you both look like you're about to break." _Let's shatter you both for good._ "Now let's go back to Subaru going insane shall we."

Rem: "I-insane?.." Rem whispers out while holding onto Ram for comfort.

Maia: "That's right your betrayal helped shape him into the Purge King."

Walking towards them until she's towering over the oni.

Maia: "You really wanna know what started him down this path? It was the betrayals of course and I'm not talking about one or two, but hundreds of betrayals, betrayals that lead to him dying and every time he would remember how you betrayed his trust."

Ram: "... Our betrayal caused him to do those things." Ram finished brokenly.

Summoning a water bottle to her hand Maia walks up to Ram and unclasps the cap to her water bottle and begins pouring it on the red oni's hair. Shocking her out of her stupor with the sudden downpour.

Maia:"Imagine this water as non-stop pain, fear, and loneliness. You want it to stop but it keeps coming. As it keeps coming you begin to become angrier and angrier. Angry at the ones who are hurting you. Angry at yourself for getting in this situation. So when you've had enough you start lashing out at everybody whether they're innocent or not. Then you become so angry at what you've done that you don't realize what you're doing anymore until you eventually and permanently go insane." She said and Ram widened her eyes at Maia's explanation. She knew exactly what Maia was talking about now.

Ram and Rem looked at the daemon with wide-open eyes after being told everything. They destroyed an innocent boy and turned him into a wrath-filled monster. Ram opens her mouth to say something.

Ram: "W-wh... Why did he let me kill him? Why did he save me when I was dying?" With broken eyes, she looks towards Maia for acknowledgment.

Maia gives her what she is looking for.

Maia: "It's simple when Rem died and Beatrice saved him from Ram he eventually worked up the courage to kill himself to save Rem, but when he did the save point moved up to when you found him by the cliff. As time passed he felt more and more guilty that he let Rem die when he could have done something. Also, the deciding factor for both questions was, ultimately that he loved you." Ram and Rem can only let tears fall from her eyes as every one of their sins hits them full force.

Maia:"Now do you understand my hatred for you two, when the person I cherished the most in the world suffered under your hands." While clenching her fists.

Ram and Rem can only look up at Maia with tearful eyes as they truly knew how true that statement was now. How could he have cared for them after they all killed him some way or another? How could he be so wonderful?

Maia: "With that out the way punishment time can finally begin." She gleefully tells them.

The dark aura returns full force. Snapping her finger black chains tethering onto Rem and Rem who can only accept their punishment. Next summoning a remote control to her hand Maia then points it at Ram.

Maia: "Ram because of you another person went insane beside Subaru." Adding more fuel onto Ram's already guilty conscience.

Ram: _I caused another person to go insane too, how many more lives am I going to ruin?_ Thinking sadly to herself.

Maia:"That's why I think it's only fair that they get to punish you too." Clicking the yellow button Ram's forms begin to change into static. Rem can only watch worriedly as her sister forms, vanishes and a screen appears in front of her.

Maia: "Don't look so glum Rem I made sure you'll get to see Ram meeting her victim." Reassuring Rem while pointing at the screen.

Ram vision shifted to the room she was imprisoned in. She looks around and sees the dead body of Subaru. A wave of guilt crashes through her body knowing she killed him. Her pity party is soon ended by Maia's voice.

Maia: "I don't think you should be sitting there when your guest is about to arrive."

Ram: "Wait guest? What do you mean, by guest?!" Shouting for answers Ram is ignored by Maia. Before she can start shouting again she is interrupted by a gasp from someone, turning she comes face to face with Emilia.

Ram: "E-Emilia-s-sama!" What is Emilia-sama doing in this place?

Emilia looks ragged as if was just in an epic battle. She stands before Ram in shock when she sees Subaru's dead body along with his blood on Ram's hands. Her mind turns blank in an instant and ice starts to cover the room.

Emilia: "What did you do to Subaru Ram?" She already knows the answer but doesn't want to believe that Subaru is gone.

Ram: "... I-I was..." Trying to speak Ram can barely stutter out a reply to Emilia.

Turns out stuttering just angered Emilia more as the room temperature lowers even further from her not getting the answers she wants.

Emilia: "Subaru was only trying to keep me safe! Subaru was my friend Ram!" Emilia soon barrages Ram in condemnation in her emotional state.

Emilia: "What right does someone like you have to just kill him like that. What did he do that was so wrong that you decided to kill him?!"

Emilia: "You'll pay! Do you hear me you monster! I'll kill you right where you are!" Emilia begins releasing all of her magical power towards the stock still Ram.

The aura surrounding Emilia was one to be feared as her tone would chill anyone to the bone with how much hatred it possessed. Her violet eyes glow with more and more power as she stares down the red demon.

Emilia's form suddenly starts shaking as she lets out a laugh and this only serves to bring Ram even more anxiety, when Emilia just goes silent.

Emilia: "Let's go now, Ram." She gives a voice too calm from her earlier outburst.

Ram: "Huh, what do you mean?" Fear starts creeping into her.

Emilia: "Isn't obvious, let's go join Subaru." With the light gone from her eyes, she responds to Ram.

Ram now notices how broken Emilia really is and can do nothing as ice begins to cover both their forms.

Emilia: "Silly Subaru leaving us alone. Don't worry soon we'll be together, I'll even bring Ram along so she can apologize properly to you." Giggling to herself she lets her magic flow.

Ram: She really has gone insane, no I made her this way. Ram only lays there as more ice covers her body.

Hehehehehehehehe." The sound of broken, disturbing laughter fills the room.

Ram: _I've heard this laugh before._

Ram: _It's the voice of the man I drove to ruin._

Ram: _No... It's me. I'm laughing at myself. I killed Subaru, drove Emilia insane, caused so many deaths, and now I'm going to die here._

The ice finally catches up to her face and completely freezes her solid, she can only let out one final thought.

Ram: _I really am a monster._

*CHINK! *

Both Emilia and Ram's bodies turn to solid ice and then shatter into pieces.

Maia: "So Rem how did you like the show."

Rem doesn't give a response I mean how could she just her sister break not only mentally but also physically too. She stares into space with anguished eyes as her sister's death constantly plays in her head.

Maia:" Is your mind already shattered? Don't worry I won't let your sister meet her end after something so small, you both still need to be punished." Taking out the remote and clicking the green button Ram form appears in the room again.

Maia walks up to her prone body and drops a bucket of water on her waking her up.

Ram: "W-what I thought I died?" Hugging herself she shutters at the memory of her death.

Rem sees her sister alive and wants to cheer in joy but knows that Maia still has plans for them.

Maia: "You did die." She gave a frank response."I just brought your soul to this room like with Rem."

Ram: "Why did you save me?" Ram's voice gives away how bad she really feels.

Maia: "Did you know in this room I can hear your thoughts." Not giving heed to Ram's question she continues. This makes Ram's heart skip a beat.

Maia: "You said that bastard Barusu didn't suffer enough for what he did to Rem didn't you." Her face morphs into a scowl.

Maia: "The truth is you haven't suffered enough, it's time I kicked things up and let you both taste despair." Pointing the remote at them she clicks the black button. Rem and Ram turn static and are teleported to another room.

Maia: "Please try to endure, it will only make your punishment more enjoyable for me." She vibrates at the idea of the twins suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hope you give this story a like. Moving on please give me feedback it will help me improve on my writing.
> 
> Also check out my story ideas. Vote and comment on them because I do check for which idea is most popular. This will make me focus more on that story, your opinions matter so please make sure to vote and comment because I really do care.
> 
> Final point, look forward to my Against Fate fanfic. The first chapter is almost done.
> 
> ~Ciao~


End file.
